The Big Move
by plltwpjohoofan
Summary: Will Nico and Thalia have a family together what happens when they move to Seattle and Will works at Grey Sloan memorial hospital (greys Anatomy doesn't come in until chapter 3) rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Nico pov

Just over 13 years ago will and me decided to settle down we wanted kids but we didn't want our child to grow up without a mother 17 years ago Thalia left the hunters of Artemis because she realized that all of her friends where going to move on with their lives so she left. I think you know what I'm going to say next, she volunteered to have our child and be in their lives. Nine months later she delivered our first child she was mine biologically but will is just as much her father as me her name is Bianca she has brown wavy hair like mine but Thalias electric blue eyes , 4 years later we had our second child he is will's biologically but I'm still his father his name is Charlie he has wills blond hair and his sky blue eyes but has some of Thalias habits like her stubbornness 4 years later she gave birth to our youngest child Zoë she is biologically mine and like the others she is just as much will's as she is mine she has thalias hair but my dark brown eyes yep it's me will and Thalia, I know last person you would expect but we are a very happy family. Right now the kids are in bed and we are looking for a bigger house but we are going to move out of new Rome we want to move someplace new. "How about Florida" will suggested "no it's too sunny there" I stated "Pennsylvania" Said Thalia "no, I grew up there and I we need something new" stated Will for the next hour we were toughing ideas around we were discussing Chicago when Thalia said "Seattle" we both look up and looked back to each other. And maid a silent agreement.

The next morning

Thalia pov

I was driving the kids to school like I always do in the morning as I dropped Charlie and Bianca at school I told them we have a surprise for them when they get home Zoë goes to daycare because she is too young for school I was driving home we all took a day off work to figure things out with the move.

Bianca pov

"We have a surprise for you when you get home" mom said as she dropped us off I was already running ideas through my head of what it would be, I was heading to my locker when my cousin Emily Zhang walked up to me "hi B" I look up at her she has she has her mother's golden eyes and her curly hair but its black like her dads. "hi Em" I reply "so what are you doing after school" she asked me "my mom said that she has a surprise for us after school" I told her "oh cool" she said "we should head to class" I said "we have English" I stated the day was pretty normal at the end of the day our dads were there to pick us up "what's the surprise!" me and Charlie said at the same time.

Will pov

We went to pick up Bianca and Charlie as soon as they get in the car they say "what's the surprise" Nico and me both laugh "wait until we get home ok" I say "ok" they respond.


	2. Chapter 2

At home

Thalia pov

When the kids walked in the door we told them to sit down on the couch I picked up Zoë who was in her high chair and they started looking at us expectantly "what do you guys think of Seattle" I say casually Bianca looked at us with wide eyes "what do you mean" she said "we are moving to Seattle in a month" I said "tomorrow is your last day of school" Nico said her jaw dropped Charlie was almost in tears "come hear bud" will said to Charlie "why do we have to move I like new Rome" Charlie said "well we feel like it will be good for us to live in the mortal world for a little while" will said "and we can still visit" I added "and we have a house where Bianca and Zoë can have their own rooms" Nico stated "ok" Bianca said hesitantly

2 weeks later

Nico pov

We are moving next week some friends are coming to help pack we were trying to get the kids together for when they get hear it got dark and Bianca showed up in the living room "I thought I told you no shadow traveling in the house!" I told her "sorry dad" she said back, Zoë absolutely refused to were her dress and she was now dressed in jeans and a little tank top "Charlie don't touch that box" we all yelled it was staked on top of a few other boxes I shadow traveled to catch it "hey what happened to no shadow traveling in the house Bianca complained. The doorbell rang and on the other side was Frank and Hazel and there too kids Emily and Sammy, Sammy looks almost exactly like frank was at his age but his skin tone was closer to hazels "it looks like its been pretty eventful hear hum" stated hazel "hi sis" I said going to hug her.

Hazel pov

When we started walking up we herd what sounded like Will Nico and Thalia screaming don't touch that box followed by a what happened to no shadow traveling in the house that maid me simile then we rang the doorbell we walked in a little bit later Jason and piper showed up with their kids Thomas and Andreanna Thomas and one on the way looks like Jason with pipers eyes well Adrianna looks like piper with Jason's eyes followed by Percy and Annabeth with there kids the twins Alexis and Myron and there oldest daughter Dalila after them came Leo and Calypso with their girls Esprenza and Candice and then comes Rayna with her son Blake. Once everybody was there Nico started talking "we have a lot of work to do so we better get started"

Annabeth pov

After a few hours of packing we all sat down in the living room well the kids played on Bianca/Zoë's room. "So why did you guys pick Seattle" Percy asked "well there is a great hospital with free daycare for will to work at half the time its sunny the other half it's stormy and there is this beautiful 6 bedroom house that we bought" Nico said "those are all good reasons" said Annabeth "well we should probably head home before it gets too late" calypso said "ok thanks for the help you guys" Nico said


	3. Chapter 3

6 days later

Nico pov

Thalia got off the phone and looked at us a little worriedly "what" I said "if we want to get to the house before the truck we will need to fly" she say a little uneasy that was probably the last thing we wanted to do with Talia being afraid of heights and me and wills dads in a feud with Zeus not he safest choice but it has to be done.

At Grey Sloan memorial hospital

Alex pov

"So I hear there is new fellow coming next week" Meredith said to us in the cafeteria "ya what specialty general ortho" I reply "I herd trauma" April stated "I thought I heard someone say peeds" Jackson said "Karev" Arizona called "yes doctor Robins" I say "we are getting another peeds fellow next week just to let you know" I almost did a spit take "what I said in disbelief "told you" Jackson said under his breath "well sort of, he is a pediatric trauma surgeon" she told me "dose that even exist" I ask "yes they take care of kids with traumas" she replied just then our pagers went off "well time to work" mare said

Thalia pov

We were getting the kids together to catch the plane I am trying to dress Zoë but she is refusing a times like these I wish I had Pipers charmspeek then Charlie ran past the door dropping his backpack and his things all over the floor then will came and helped him pick it up just then the house got dark and Nico yelled "no shadow traveling in the house sorry dad" she replied will and me giggled

On the way to the airport

Will pov

"Ok so we have to lay some ground rules about the mortal world" I say from the driver's seat "like what" Bianca said "well mortals cant see weapons and things but they can see your powers so you cant use them as much" Nico said "well how are we supposed to practice them" Charlie asked "save it for camp ok" fine they said


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia pov

We boarded the plain a bit nervously there was 2 people to a seat with Zoë in the aisle seat and I sat in the middle. I was nervous and must have showed it because Zoë said "mama are you okay" I am so proud of how well she can talk at the age of 2 "yes sweaty I am just fine trying to sound confident. The plain started to take off and I closed the window "here we go" I think to myself.

In Seattle

Nico pov

By the time we got there we just wanted to get to the new house the car was being shipped by boat and will be here tomorrow the truck will be hear in 3 days we rented a car and headed to the new house.

At the new house

Still Nico pov

We walk in the door this house is way bigger than the one we had in new Rome Bianca was really exited to have her own room this house was a six bedroom house in a neighborhood where you can see the city the house is beautiful the kitchen is huge there is a big living room space and the rooms are upstairs we have sleeping bags because we knew the truck won't be here for a few days. "We should get some sleep ok" I said "fine the kids said grabbing there sleeping bags and going to their new rooms I picked up Zoë who was in her stroller and took her to her makeshift bed.

Alex pov

I have a day off from the hospital because I just worked a 24 hour shift I woke up and looked outside and there were people in the house for sail across the street I didn't know that they moved in yet. Jo has to work today so I'm hear by myself I look out the window again and it was starting to raid then thunder just then I heard a happy scream and look at the new people in the house and a women about in her 30s was dancing in the rain "good by dry San Francisco" she yelled "ok then I think to myself" then my pager went off "son of a …" I say I got dressed and walked out the door I look at the women who was running in the rain she was ushering someone to come out of the house soon 2 men and 2 kids were outside the kids were running in the rain with her an they men were just laughing they look up at me and wave I wave back and get in my car.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n sorry I have not been publishing lately I have been visiting family and I just got back I have been writing the next few chapters on the road hope you enjoy**

The next day

Will pov

Its Friday I start work on Monday at Grey Sloan memorial hospital, I'm a pediatric trauma fellow I could have finished my training in new Rome but we moved here so I will be working with mortals I have trained for the mortal world so I think I will be ok "Will it's time for dinner" Nico called we all know how to remotely cook so we have a schedule for who cooks on what day when I walk into the kitchen there is Charlie helping Nico with dinner "what's for dinner" I ask "authentic Italian pizza" he says "mmm delicious" I say as I kiss him. The kids cringe a little bit but I just laugh. "So the building will be ready to go to for the offices on Monday but we won't be able to open until Friday" Thalia says walking into the kitchen she is a family councillor and Nico is a mourning councillor they found some office space downtown "ok" Nico says cutting the pizza "will when do you start work" Nico askes me "Monday" I tell him "ok the kids start school Monday and the truck gets here tomorrow" Thalia says "what do we do with Zoë" Nico asked "I think the hospital has a daycare but just to be sure you should take her" I say "ok that's doable just to see if we need to hire a daycare" Thalia said "but for now time to eat" Nico said putting down the pizza.

The next day

Thalia pov

The truck came at 10:00am we started unloading Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper came to help unpack we got the beds in and some of the furniture it=n the house now we were hauling in the boxes ounce we got all of them in the house we started to unpack a few, I opened up a box and inside was a bunch of pictures on top was a picture of me and Jason right in front of cabin 1 we were laughing about something the back read June first that made me smile Jason walked by "hey Thals what do you got there" he asked me I show him the picture he started to laugh "this was my 17th birthday we were talking about Percy and Annabeth when they were 14 and had a crush on each other" he said we both were laughing now I brought it into the living room "we will look at those tomorrow" I say. Just then the doorbell rang I went to go answer it when I opened the door it was our neighbour I saw the other day "hello" I say with a smile


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n so hears the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

Alex pov

I was just hanging out when Jo said I should introduce myself to the new neighbors so I said "why don't you do it" she responded by saying "I have to be at work in 10 minutes", "fine" I say. I walked up to the door and I heard laughing "they probably have people helping them move" I thought to myself as I rang the doorbell the same women I saw running in the rain was at the door I didn't notice this before but she has these electric blue eyes and her long black hair looks neater then I was today, "hello" she says with a nice smile "hey" I smile back trying to look sincere. "I'm Alex Karev, I live right across the street" I say to the women holding out my hand to shake "I'm Thalia Grace" she said back shaking my hand "that's a unique name what is that Latin" I ask "Greek" she corrected me "well it was nice to meet you" I say "you too she says I wave as I leave "I wonder who else was in the house" I think to myself as I walk back home to get ready for work.

Monday

Will pov

I was getting ready for my first day of work well trying to get the kids ready for school. "Zoë come back hear" Thalia yells chasing Zoë down the hallway "no" she responds then the house shook and Bianca appeared in the kitchen and started poring a bole of cereal "what have we told you about shadow traveling in the house" I ask her "sorry dad" she said then Nico came with a half asleep Charlie in his arms and he put him in his chair and he kind of woke up he mumbled something about thunderstorms but we ignored it I check the time "I have to go to work" I say as I grab a cup of coffee I kiss Nico and say good by and get in the car and start driving to the hospital.

At Grey Sloan memorial hospital

Arizona pov

Today our new peeds fellow is starting today, I talked to some of his teachers and apparently he is a very good doctor. We will just have to see today, how good he actually is. I was looking at this kids chart when someone came up behind me and said "Doctor Robbins?" I turned around to see a man maybe in his thirties he was fairly tall he had blond hair and sky blue eyes "you must be the new peeds fellow" I ask him shaking his hand "ya pediatric and trauma" he told me "ok well I will introduce you to the other peeds fellow and you already met the head of the trauma department" I ask him "yes I believe so doctor hunt am I right" he asked "yes" I said as I walked up to Alex "Karev" I say to him as I walk up to him he was looking at a chart and eating granola bar. He looked up and said "what" "this in our new peeds fellow he also specialises in Trauma" I explained to him "I'm Alex Karev" he said extending his arm to Will "Will Solace" he said shaking his hand. I had to go because I had a surgery "ok Karev Will is going to be helping you on this case, just so he knows his way around. No I have to go to surgery" I said as I left.

 **a/n I hope you like the story so far I would love some feedback if you have any I will be adding a plot twist in the next couple chapters so be warned**


	7. Authors note

Ok so here is the deal, the big move was one of my first fanfics I wrote. And to be honest with you it's not my best, but I love this idea and I think I might just write another one and many even make it a series out of it and use some of the other heroes it it but don't quote me on that but expect a new story soon. I will probably name it "a family story" so just stick with me and expect that in the next little bit so see you later.


	8. AN please read

p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ok, it's me I just want to say I have been indecisive of the kind of story's I want to write and I know that I said I would redo 'The Big Move' but I have decided that I want to write a series on the heroes kids. But I want to get most of the first one done before I post it and I haven't had a lot of time to write in a while because my computer was acting up but now it's spring break so I will have more time to work on it the series will be called 'Trust' and each story will be in a different characters POV and the heroes will play a small role I will be focusing on my OC's and not as much on the demigods or gods. My ideas are a little sad but happy in the long run so I hope you are going to read them. /span/em/p 


End file.
